


With You By My Side

by TMoony



Series: Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMoony/pseuds/TMoony
Summary: My content for Day 3 of the "Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge." The poem is based on the song "With You By My Side." Summary: A poem about Elsa's life. That's it.
Series: Tangled in Frozen Week Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701244
Kudos: 2





	With You By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have to admit, there are several reasons why this one ended up being a poem. It is safe to say that writing for this day was the hardest in this series for me so far. Yes, I know, you might wonder how hard can it be to find an idea for a Frozen Story with the title With You By My Side, but actually, it was quite the opposite. I had like seven ideas for this day, but nothing felt right. And I only write when I have the feeling it is right. So I dumped all those ideas, saving them for another time probably, and wrote this poem.
> 
> But not only the idea for the story was an obstacle. I really love to write poems in my mother tongue, but writing one in English is like living on another planet. English or between languages in general, the flow of poems is so different, it is like writing a poem for the very first time and learn everything all over again.
> 
> And, another reason why this is my shortest content is because of time. xD For the first two I only had for each a day to write it. That's also the reason I overworked the One-Shot for Day 2 and fixed some issues and mistakes, so it should be easier to read/understand now. (The story, in general, reminds the same, tho!) I will do the same for Day 1 after the week is over.

## With You By My Side

First, she was not alone.  
With father, mother, and sister, she loved her home.  
As firstborn, she will wear the weigh of the crown,  
Someday, somehow; sitting, reigning, serving on the throne.  
Not yet, not now, there was still time.  
For now, the child only dreamed about its age of prime.  
Back then, her powers were only weak.  
But they were already there, making her a freak.

However, with all she loved by her side,  
everything would be alright.

At the age of eight, she met trouble,  
who taught her fear,  
who brought back a tear,  
and made her struggle, throwing her in a prison bubble.  
Years slowly passed by,  
fearing to let go,  
and seeing colder snow,  
she only could cry and ask herself, "why?"

Gone was every one by her side,  
and so, also her pride.

Still being the heir and firstborn,  
she was broken and so very, very torn;  
So her parents gifted her with a knight,  
who, only armed with a glove, knew how to fight.  
He loved her back and gave her new hope,  
As a penguin who loved snow, he became divine like the pope.  
She called him Sir Jorgenbjorgen, a friend within the castle walls.  
He helped her to endure her sister's pleading calls.

Not alone anymore with someone on her side,  
she could finally see a sparkle of light.

When her parents got lost at sea,  
She, now too old for a doll,  
And seeing her world crumbling like a waterfall,  
Prayed to someone, to a god, to thee.  
She never saw it coming back then:  
But when this light got out  
Without a doubt,  
It left her alone again with the power of ten.

Hearing the same cries from the other side  
she was glad her world wouldn't be this quiet.

After becoming the queen,  
she found out how her life should have been.  
After freezing, and thawing and coming back,  
she survived the prince's attack.  
Witnessing the power of true love,  
she was no longer in need of a glove.  
After being alone and kept apart,  
she found out what she knew from the start:

"With my sister by my side,  
I will always be alright."


End file.
